A Psycho
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kebebasannya terrenggut dalam sepi. Tapi, masih ada setitik kebahagiaan yang ia dapat, suara lembut yang menolongnya dari kehancuran sepi. For Bleach;s Vivariation Festival.


Woke, ini fic untuk tema bulan April (bulan yang sangat kucinta~ *lebayy!!!*).. HitamPutih. Kuambil Hichigo, karena kupikir memakai Hichigo adalah sesuatu yang langka, mungkin? Mengingat Hichigo termasuk tokoh antagonis―yang bisa dibuktikan dalam beberapa scene. Dia sisi jahat Ichigo, yang sewaktu-waktu bisa muncul dan mengacaukan kesadaran Ichi.

Awalnya aku bingung, dan mau menggantinya dengan pair lain. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, aku punya cukup bukti (?) yang mengatakan kalau Hichigo adalah antagonis.

Yup, semoga fic ini bisa menambah keanekaragaman di fandom ini~! XDDD

* * *

******A Psycho******

**.**

**.**

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.

A Bleach Fanfiction by kazuka-rizu ichirunatsu23, for our festival; Vivariation

.

BlackXWhite theme, with pair HichigoXHinamori; Antagonist with Protagonist chara. AU.

-

Time for reading!

-

Aroma lembab tercium―memberikan refleks bagi hidung siapapun untuk segera mengambil penutup organ penciuman. Gelap? Tentu. Tangga menuju ruangan bawah itu tak terawat, bahkan bisa terlihat beberapa jamur yang menumbuhi pojoknya.

Lantas bila menjejakkan kaki lebih jauh, bisa terlihat jejeran selusur besi.

Dilihat dari keadaannya, ini adalah sebuah tempat yang sangat tidak layak untuk ditempati makhluk bernama manusia―memprihatinkan.

Tapi, longokkanlah kepalamu lebih dalam lagi.

Seorang laki-laki meringkuk ringkih di dalamnya.

Kulitnya putih―sangat pucat. Seolah tak pernah secercah pun sinar matahari yang menyapa pori-pori kulit remajanya.

HichigoXHinamori fict.

Ia pucat, kelam pada matanya. Tawanya menyeringai, seiring sesapan nafasnya yang bergelut di kelembaban udara.

Kakinya ditekuk, tubuhnya bersandar pada tembok yang bisu. Yang cuma bisa menopangnya dalam artian fisik―bukan untuk jiwanya yang labil.

Tapi itulah hidupnya. Hidupnya yang siap berujung di tangan malaikat maut kapanpun.

Hidup yang tak lagi―atau mungkin belum menemukan maknanya hingga detik ini. Hanya memberikannya ketukan-ketukan detik yang bahkan ia pun tak mengerti maknanya.

**Xxx**

Dialah Hichigo―pemuda yang terpaksa menjalani hidupnya di balik garis pembatas yang terhitung tak layak ini.

Orang tuanya memutuskan untuk mengurung dirinya di sana. Untuk kebaikannya―dalih mereka...

... Karena ia seorang psycho.

Terkadang emosinya tak stabil dan bisa merusak segalanya.

Semua itu tidak hanya terhitung dengan jari―sudah puluhan kali semenjak ia kecil.

Bencikah ia pada orang tuanya?

Entah.

Bagaimana bisa tahu kebenciannya? Jika sang orang tua tak pernah lagi datang sekedar untuk meliriknya―sehingga ia tak pernah menunjukkannya?

Dan terlalu sedikit orang untuk peduli akan perasaannya.

Hidupnya terlalu kelam untuk diketahui orang lain....

**xxx**

Dua-tiga langkah terdengar mengarah padanya, tapi ia tak terlalu peduli.

"Konnichiwa, Hichi," sebuah senyum melengkung dari wajah yang manis.

Hichigo memutar lehernya.

Diam. Tapi gadis itu tak memudarkan senyumnya.

"Ini, aku baru belajar resep yang diberikan ibu. Sushi. Semoga kau suka ya..."

Hichigo melirik pada nampan berisi enam potongan Sushi itu. Lalu tangannya terjulur untuk meraih salah satu.

Tangan gadis itu dengan lembut mengambilkannya. Menyerahkannya pada Hichigo.

Terus, dengan sabar gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama sampai potongan terakhir.

Sementara si gadis menuangkan minum ke gelas kecil yang dibawanya, Hichigo menatapnya.

Menatap pada garis-garis pembentuk wajahnya yang rapi―menghasilkan kesan kelembutan yang manis. Pada bibirnya yang selalu terlengkung sempurna saat menatap Hichigo. Pada mata hazelnya yang jernih indah―membiaskan kesan baik.

Terkadang ia tak tahu kenapa―setiap kali memandang sang gadis, ia merasakan sensasi aneh yang bergetar. Menggoyahkan alam sadar dan akal sehatnya.

Apakah itu, dirinya tak bisa mempermasalahkan lebih lanjut. Cuma bisa diam tanpa mengerti secuilpun.

Dan kenapa―satu hal yang masih membuatnya bingung.

Apa yang ada di pikiran gadis ini?

Dialah yang datang, dua kali sehari dengan makanan buatannya sendiri. Dan mengurusi keperluan Hichigo sebisanya.

Hinamori―nama gadis itu. Hinamori Momo. Sebaya dengannya. Mahasiswi program studi Sastra Inggris yang tahun depan―jika tak ada aral melintang―akan menerima gelar strata satunya. Plus, ia gadis mandiri yang memilih berpisah dari orang tuanya yang bekerja di Korea hanya untuk kuliah di Jepang.

Orang tua Hichigo sibuk bekerja di luar kota, saudara kembarnya―yang normal―menempuh pendidikan teknik di luar negeri, serta dua adiknya―yang juga kembar disekolahkan di sekolah hebat di luar kota.

Cuma dirinya yang dibuang. Dibiarkan di tempat itu. Dengan alasan yang tak mau ia pikirkan.

Dan hanya Hinamori-lah yang peduli―yang mau memberikan waktunya untuk Hichigo. Yang tetap lembut tersenyum walau terkadang tingkah Hichigo menyita banyak kesabarannya.

Tak sekali Hinamori nyaris terluka fisik atas kejiwaan Hichigo.

Sudahlah. Gadis itu pasti hanya tersenyum jika Hichigo menanyakan tentang kebaikan Hinamori pada dirinya.

"Hi... Hina...."

"Ya?"

"Tidak," Hichigo menggeleng. Menenggelamkan separuh wajah dan senyum seringainya―senyum yang sering muncul dengan sendirinya.

"Katakan saja, apa yang ingin kau minta. Mungkin aku bisa menolongmu."

"Tidak," Hichigo menjawab singkat. Tak merubah posisi.

"Ya sudah. Nih, masih ada sepotong Sushi. Mau?" Hinamori menawarkan.

"Tidak. Kau saja, bodoh," Hichigo dengan suffiks bodoh seraya menyeringai lebar. Ah, kalian tentu tahu bagaimana keadaan pikiran orang-orang semacam Hichigo?

"Kau saja yang makan, Hichigo. Malam ini aku harus mengurus tugasku, mungkin tak sempat memasak."

"Biar saja."

Hinamori menatap iba. "Terserah kamu saja, Hichi. Aku pulang dulu, ya..." Hinamori bangkit berdiri.

Hichigo tak menjawab. Ia cuma membiarkan Hinamori berlalu―meliriknya sampai ekor mata.

Membiaskan bayangan gadis itu pergi, meninggalkan bayang muram dirinya seorang diri.

Hichigo cuma tertawa lepas. Tapi sedetik setelahnya, ia kembali tenggelam dalam ringkukan tubuh ringkihnya.

Malam kembali merayap melenyapkan matahari. Membuat Hichigo kembali larut dalam redup hidupnya yang makin kelam dan kejam oleh malam.

**xxx**

"Momo-chan," seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam pendeknya duduk menghadap Hinamori. Mengaduk jus alpukatnya dengan sedotan biru. "Nanti, kalau tahun depan kau lulus, mau bekerja jadi apa?"

"Hmm..." gumam Hinamori. "Kau sendiri?"

"Entahlah. Ayah memintaku untuk menjadi penerus perusahaannya di Taiwan. Tapi aku sendiri ingin menjadi translator di penerbit."

"Translator?" Hinamori mengangkat alis kirinya.

"Ya, memang sih, translator tidak akan mendapatkan uang sebanyak bekerja di perusahaan. Tapi setidaknya bekerja di sana tidak akan menyita waktu, bukan?"

Hinamori tersenyum, menyeruput sedikit jus jeruknya. "Benar juga. Kita ini wanita, Rukia-chan."

"Tapi aku masih ingin meyakinkan ayahku. Lihat ke depannya saja," ujar Rukia santai. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Momo-chan."

"Aku?" Hinamori melengkungkan bibirnya. "Aku ingin jadi psikiater."

Rukia hampir tersedak mendengar apa yang barusan terluncur dari bibir Hinamori.

"Psikiater? Yang benar?"

Hinamori mengangguk serius.

"Ja-jauh sekali? Kenapa tidak dari awal kau ambil jurusan psikolog? Jadi, untuk apa kau ambil Sastra Inggris?"

Hinamori cuma tersenyum simpul. Garis yang dibentuk bibirnya seperti menyatakan tanda bahwa ia menyimpan sebuah jawaban sederhana―tapi penuh misteri.

"Jadi?"

"Apanya?" tanya Hinamori menghabiskan sisa jusnya.

"Pendidikanmu di Sastra Inggris ini untuk apa?"

Hinamori mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin bisa berguna suatu saat nanti. Aku menyenangi bidang ini, tapi lebih ingin jadi psikiater."

Rukia cuma menggelengkan kepala, dan Hinamori membalasnya dengan tawa renyah manisnya.

"Uhn, Rukia-chan, sekarang jam berapa? Aku lupa membawa ponsel dan jam tangan."

"Pukul tiga tepat. Tenang, masih ada lima belas menit sampai mata kuliah berikutnya."

"Ha? Pukul tiga?!" Hinamori memukul meja dan sontak berdiri.

"Ya. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ya ampun, aku tidak ada pulang ke rumah sama sekali!"

Rukia cuma memberikan refleks berupa kerutan di keningnya.

"Aku harus segera pulang!" pekiknya sambil berlari menjauhi Rukia.

"Hei, Momo-chan! Kita masih ada satu mata kuliah lagi!"

"Sudah, aku tidak bisa masuk. Nanti kupinjam catatanmu ya, Rukia-chan. Ja~!" ujarnya melambai.

"Uh, sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu..." Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

**xxx**

Hinamori bergegas keluar dari rumah ketika melihat jam dindingnya telah berada di angka empat dan tiga―pukul empat lewat lima belas menit.

Sebuah nampan berisi sup jamur dan sebotol air mineral dingin dibawanya. Ke tempat biasa....

**xxx**

"Hichi..." gumamnya, ketika menuruni anak tangga kecil yang sedikit berlumut.

Ia tersenyum simpul ketika melihat Hichigo yang masih dalam keadaan biasa―setidaknya terlihat secara fisik.

"Maaf aku tidak pulang. Dari kemarin sore aku menginap di rumah temanku untuk mengerjakan tugas."

Hichigo―yang cuma menatapnya dingin―membiarkannya berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Paginya aku menemaninya mencari hadiah untuk sepupunya yang berulang tahun, dan siang tadi kami berdua langsung pergi kuliah."

Hichigo mengalihkan pandangan mata suramnya pada mangkuk sup yang menguarkan kepulan wangi.

"Oh, kau mau supnya ya? Masih panas, didinginkan sebentar ya..." ucap Hinamori penuh kelembutan.

"Dan maaf, setelah pulang kuliah aku tidak langsung membawakanmu ini. Orang tuaku menelepon cukup lama tadi."

"Heh, orang tua?" Hichigo terkekeh.

"Ya. Mereka terdengar khawatir. Tapi aku kan baik-baik saja... Mungkin itu karena mereka sayang padaku ya?"

Hichigo terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah drastis. Sorot matanya menggelap.

Lantas ia melemparkan tatapan dingin pada Hinamori.

"Oh ya, Hichi, aku juga bawa apel. Orang tua Rukia memberikan banyak padaku. Katanya ini hasil kebun mereka. Kukupas untukmu ya..." Hinamori mulai menggoreskan pisau di apel merah yang menggoda itu.

Tapi ia tak menyadari sorot mata yang menatapnya.

"Orang tua?"

Tangan Hichigo menangkap cepat pergelangan tangan Hinamori. Mencengkeramnya erat.

"Hichi?!" Hinamori yang tak tahu apa-apa semakin terkejut ketika Hichigo merebut pisau dari tangannya. Iris oranye itu menatap kosong, dan di tangannya terhunus sebuah pisau. Gerakannya seperti ingin mencabik apapun yang ada dalam jangkauannya.

"Hichi, hentikan!" Hinamori berusaha menghindar. Tapi tangannya telah terkunci.

"Kau!!" Hichigo tak menganggapnya sebagai peringatan. Buktinya, tangannya malah tetap berupaya menusukkan pisau pada gadis itu.

"Hichi..." Hinamori menatapnya dengan iris hazel yang terlapis kaca.

Hichigo semakin mendesak―mata pisau telah makin dekat dengan leher Hinamori.

... Hinamori bisa saja memukul kuat-kuat tangan Hichigo, atau menendang wajahnya.

Tapi ia tak tega melukai orang yang telah terluka... Itu saja alasannya hingga ia tak bergerak sedikitpun walau nyawanya terancam.

"Hichi..." bulir bening mulai nampak menjalari pipi Hinamori. Tapi si pemuda tak tampak memberi reaksi apapun walau isak tangis dapat didengarnya itu.

Hichigo makin menjadi―makin gencar memainkan pisau itu pada Hinamori.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Hinamori.

**xxx**

Hinamori memukul tangan Hichigo sekuat yang ia bisa. Membuat pisau itu terlempar jauh―menabrak dinding. Gadis itu pun dengan cepat meraih saku jaketnya.

"Dapat!" serunya. Memegang sebuah kunci yang masih nampak baru―jarang dipakai mungkin. Dan segera memasukkan kunci pada gembok yang tergantung jelas di hadapannya.

'Brukk!'

Hichigo tersungkur tepat ke atas Hinamori begitu jeruji di depannya bisa ia geser dengan mudah―kuncinya telah terbuka. Berusaha mencekik Hinamori dengan kedua tangannya yang dingin.

'Plakk!'

Sorot mata Hichigo berubah, melemah drastis. Dengan bergetar dilepaskannya tangannya yang melekat pada leher Hinamori.

"Maaf, Hichi. Maafkan aku...." air mata mengaliri porselen putih itu―wajah Hinamori. Lantas ia memeluk erat tubuh Hichigo di hadapannya.

Hichigo diam―tak mampu berkata-kata. Tangannya yang masih bergetar hebat membalas pelukan Hinamori―menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya tepat di punggung Hinamori.

Ia merasa damai, tenang. Lebih daripada apapun yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Merasakan kehangatan batin dan fisik yang nyaman ketika di pelukan gadis itu.

"Kau butuh ini, kan, Hichi?" Hinamori makin erat memeluk Hichigo, sadar bahwa pemuda ini begitu butuh kasih sayang, begitu butuh perhatian.

Hichigo memejamkan mata. Menenggelamkan diri dalam hangatnya kasih yang terbawa lewat pelukan itu, mencoba menghayati bagaimana makna yang mengalir padanya―dari Hinamori.

Inikah indahnya disayangi? Dikasihi secara langsung dalam pelukan penuh makna?

Perlahan Hinamori mundur. Mengusap air mata di matanya, menyisakan sedikit jejak-jejak lembab yang samar.

"Bagaimana? Kau merasa lebih baik?" ucap Hinamori lembut, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyapa helaian rambut Hichigo., menyentuhkan jari-jarinya yang lentik untuk sebuah usapan lembut.

Hichigo memandang sekeliling. Entah bagaimana―ia rasa, meski masih di ruangan yang sama, ketika pintu itu terbuka untuknya, Hichigo merasakan suasana yang berbeda―khas dan penuh aroma kebebasan.

Inikah―lagi―yang bernama kebebasan?

Hinamori cuma memberikan seberkas mungkin. Lama ia memandang Hichigo yang sibuk melirik kesana-kemari.

"Dari mana kau dapat kunci ini?" Hichigo mengayunkan lehernya, mengembalikan perhatian pada Hinamori.

"Err... Dulu orang tuamu menitipkannya padaku. Takut terjadi apa-apa."

"Jadi... Sudah lama di tanganmu tapi baru saat ini kau membebaskanku?" nada suara Hichigo meninggi.

Hinamori mengangguk.

Hichigo kembali menatap tajam. Matanya kembali seperti tadi, memancarkan kekosongan―menggelap.

"Kenapa...." tanyanya dingin. Dengan sigap kembali meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher Hinamori.

"Hi-Hichi..." Hinamori berusaha menahan tangan itu. "Tu-tunggu dulu...."

"Diam..." Hichigo menyeringai seram, diiringi kekuatan tangannya yang melawan pertahanan Hinamori.

Hinamori menggunakan cara terakhirnya; berusaha menarik leher Hichigo sebisanya, dan memilih memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Hichigo. Berdoa agar itu dapat membuat Hichigo kembali normal.

Deg.

Hichigo terdiam. Kembali tenang.

Hening.

"Hichi?" Hinamori tersenyum, meski dengan matanya yang kembali berlapis kaca.

Hichigo masih tak bergeming, tapi tampak sekali ketika ia menunduk dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Hinamori―bayangan merah muda yang menyapu pipi pucatnya. Hinamori tertawa kecil.

"Nah, Hichi, akan kukatakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi, kau masuk dulu ya...." Hinamori dengan lembut dan sabar mengarahkan Hichigo untuk kembali masuk ke dalam perangkap kebebasannya.

Hichigo menurut tanpa perlawanan. Hinamori mengunci lagi jerujinya.

"Kau tahu, alasan orang tuamu membuatmu seperti ini?"

Hichigo meringkuk, memegang kedua lututnya seraya menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Mereka sayang padamu, Hichi. Mereka pasti tidak mau kau dilukai oleh orang di luar karena kau sering tidak sadar seperti tadi."

Hichigo mengerling sebentar, tapi menjauhkan bola matanya kembali.

"Buktinya, mereka tidak hanya meninggalkanmu tanpa persiapan di sini. Mereka menaruh selimut di sini, kamar mandi di dalam sana... Jadi kau jangan marah jika mendengar kata 'orang tua' ya? Jangan beranggapan orang tua adalah orang yang jahat. Mereka baik, selalu mengharapkan dan mengusahakan yang terbaik untukmu."

Hichigo sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya ke bawah. Mengangguk walau sepertinya ia melakukannya secara tak sadar.

"Bagaimana? Setuju?"

Lagi-lagi Hichigo melakukan hal yang sama.

"Nah, aku pulang dulu ya? Mungkin aku tidak akan ke sini selama beberapa hari. Orang tuaku memintaku mengunjungi mereka sebentar. Ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan mungkin. Dan, ini untuk kau makan selama beberapa hari aku tidak ada," Hinamori menyerahkan bungkusan yang semenjak tadi ditaruh di sudut ruangan.

Hinamori beranjak pergi. Hichigo baru mau mengangkat kepalanya, ketika punggung gadis itu telah mencapai jarak terjauh dari pandangan matanya.

Deg.

Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke dada, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Aneh memang, tapi ia rasa ia menemukan sesuatu yang lain dari perasaannya.

**xxx**

**-**

**xxx**

Hinamori berlari kecil―tak sabar. Tersenyum kecil dengan tangan membawa senampan kue kering yang beraneka warna. Selangkah lagi, sampai pada tempat yang dirindukannya selama kurang lebih sepuluh hari ini.

Ya, ia baru tiba tadi pagi dari rumah orang tuanya. Kue kering beraneka ragam ia bawa untuh Hichigo―siapa lagi yang ia rindukan selama ini?

"Hichi~" pekiknya riang.

Biasanya, ada sedikit jawaban, entah itu suara terkekeh Hichigo, atau cuma suara sederhana pertanda pemuda itu mendengar dan peduli padanya.

Tapi, kali ini tidak ada.

"Hichi?" Hinamori melongok.

Kosong. Pintu kamar mandi yang ada di dalamnya pun dalam keadaan terbuka lebar tanpa memperlihatkan siapapun yang ada di dalam sana.

"Hichi? Di mana kau? Jawab aku," Hinamori mulai sedikit khawatir.

"Hichi?"

Hanya gaung suaranya yang menjawab.

"Oh, kau, Hinamori?"

Hinamori berbalik cepat. "Oba-san?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sedang apa kau di sana, Hina?"

"Eng, ini, saya membawakan oleh-oleh dari ibu untuk Hichi."

"Lho? Kamu belum tahu ya? Hichigo dibawa oleh orang tuanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Katanya sih, mau diajak berobat ke luar kota."

"He? _Hontou ka_?"

"Iya," wanita itu meyakinkan Hinamori. "Mereka yang bilang sendiri padaku."

"Kira-kira oba-san tahu, kapan mereka pulang?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Mereka tidak memberitahu dengan jelas. Pokoknya, siang itu mereka cuma bilang akan membawa Hichigo berobat ke luar kota. Itu saja."

Hinamori mengulum bibir bawahnya. "Err, baiklah. Terima kasih informasinya, oba-san."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Wanita itu pergi. Sementara Hinamori masih terpaku.

"Hichi...."

**xxx**

Hinamori merentangkan kedua tangannya, membebaskan paru-parunya untuk menghirup oksigen segar sebanyak-banyaknya. Meluaskan pandangan matanya―memutarnya ke segala arah untuk menikmati pagi yang tenang.

Pagi yang indah dengan embun hasil gutasi menggantung ragu di ujung dedaunan―dimana beberapa di antaranya tak bertahan dan membasahi tanah.

Angin segar meniup pelang bunga yang cerah. Membuat Hinamori tersenyum. Bunga itu adalah hasil kerja kerasnya selama beberapa bulan. Mengembangkannya dari bibit hingga sampai bermekaran ceria seperti saat ini.

Pagi yang indah―tapi dengan satu pertanyaan yang masih menggantung di kepala Hinamori.

Hichigo―tak lain dan tak bukan.

"Eh, kasihan dia ya... Nasibnya akhirnya berujung seperti itu."

Hinamori mencuri dengar pembicaraan wanita tetangga sebelah rumahnya.

"Iya. Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia dibawa untuk berobat, tahu-tahunya umurnya sudah sampai di situ."

Hinamori mengernyitkan dahi. Rasanya ia bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tapi, setidaknya tak ada lagi yang bisa membuat kita resah, bukan?"

"Iya juga sih...."

"Jadi rumah itu sepertinya tidak ada yang menempati lagi, ya?"

"Benar. Kedua orang tuanya bekerja di luar kota. Saudara kembarnya sekolah di luar negeri, dan kedua adiknya juga sekolah di luar kota."

Hinamori menelan ludahnya. Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

"Um... _Sumimasen_, oba-san. Siapa yang oba-san maksud?"

"Itu, laki-laki yang sering kau rawat. Dia meninggal dua hari yang lalu, kata orang tuanya, ia kabur dari psikiater saat ia sedang ditangani, dan ketika ia lari itu, ia tertabrak mobil dan... Yah, sepertinya kau sudah mendengarnya tadi."

"Hichi?!"

"Ya. Suamiku yang kebetulan baru pulang dari kota yang sama melihatnya. Tak salah lagi."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Yah, itu terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi suamiku mungkin tak salah lihat."

Hinamori mundur. Lantas terus menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah, mendekap wajahnya dengan bantal di kamarnya.

Tidak.

Ya.

Tidak.

Ya.

Hinamori masih separuhnya tidak percaya.

Mungkin. Tidak. Mungkin. Ya.

"Hichi...."

Ia sesugukan di sana. Meyakinkan dirinya―berusaha mengelak kalau itu adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Hichigo-nya, yang selama ini ia beri perhatian, pergi secepat itu?

Tanpa sempat Hinamori menepati _sumpahnya_?

Ya. Sumpah. Hinamori berjanji pada dirinya sendiri―dulu―bahwa ia akan berusaha mengembalikan Hichigo menjadi normal selayaknya pemuda biasa. Ia ingin membalas budi orang tua Hichigo yang dulu pernah menyelamatkan perusahaan orang tua Hinamori, hingga mereka tidak jadi bankrut dan perusahaannya kembali seperti semula.

Awalnya ia hanya menganggap Hichigo sebagai 'pasiennya'. Tapi lama kelamaan ia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dan membuatnya merasa nyaman ketika Hichigo ada di hadapannya, meski mereka terhalang oleh jeruji kaku yang tak kenal ampun untuk sebuah kata bernama kebebasan itu.

Tidak.

Ia berkesimpulan, hatinya tidak mempercayai itu.

Hichigo belum pergi―yakinnya.

**xxx**

"Bagaimana skripsimu, Momo?" seorang wanita dengan kepang panjang menyerahkan segelas sirup dingin pada Hinamori.

"Masih ada empat bab yang belum selesai, kaa-san."

"Wah, berarti yang lain sudah disetujui semua oleh dosenmu?"

"Syukurlah tidak perlu pengulangan pada bab-bab sebelumnya," Hinamori tersenyum memandang wanita itu―tak lain ialah ibunya.

"Hari ini mau kaa-san ajak ke pemakaman?"

"Pemakaman?"

"Ya, pemakaman kakekmu. Hari ini... Tepat lima tahun beliau pergi...."

"Oh, tentu saja, kaa-san. Sekarang?"

"Kalau kau siap, boleh. Akan kaa-san panggil otou-san-mu di belakang."

"Ya."

Hinamori memasuki kamarnya dengan barang-barangnya―ia baru tiba di sini. Dan ibunya, Retsu, pergi berlalu ke arah berlawanan.

Deg.

Hinamori merasakan firasat buruk. Membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan sedikit limbung.

_Ada apa?_ Batinnya takut.

**xxx**

Kedua orang tua Hinamori mengatupkan tangan mereka, menutup mata―berdoa khusyuk di hadapan batu tinggi itu.

Sementara Hinamori tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama―ia gelisah. Matanya bergerak liar kesana-kemari, seolah ada yang kurang di hari ini, dan perlu dicari sesegera mungkin. Apa itu, jangan minta Hinamori untuk menjawabnya.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah batu yang warnanya berbeda―sepertinya masih baru. Benda itu terpaut dua batu dari tempatnya berdiri.

_Hichigo Kurosaki._

Hinamori menutup mulutnya.

"Hichi...." gumamnya―berurai air mata tak sadar.

Benar, matanya sejauh ini masih normal, dapat melihatnya dengan jelas bahwa huruf Katakana itu terbaca sebagai Hichigo Kurosaki.

"Kamu kenapa, sayang?" Retsu menyentuh pundak putrinya. Sadar bahwa anak ini sedari tadi gelisah.

"I-itu...."

Retsu paham apa yang sedang dipandang sang putri. "Oh, itu... Putra keluarga Kurosaki yang meninggal beberapa pekan lalu. Dia tertabrak... Dan orang tuanya ingin memakamkannya di sini, di tempat kelahirannya...."

Hinamori tak sanggup menggerakan lidahnya. Itu Hichigo! Benar-benar Hichigo. Tanggal lahirnya, nama dan tanggal kematiannya tepat seperti apa yang ia ketahui.

Semua kilasan tentang Hichigo berakhir ketika pandangan Hinamori berubah gelap secara keseluruhan....

**xxx**

**-**

**xxx**

Pemuda berambut merah yang diikat satu melepaskan jaketnya, masuk ke sebuah rumah―yang di depannya tertulis jelas:

"Psychiatrist: Momo Hinamori".

Gadis yang berjas putih menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar ketika pemuda itu masuk.

"Abarai-kun! Lama tidak bertemu! Apa kabar?!" ucapnya tertawa riang.

"Ehng, ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kau?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat."

Renji Abarai―si rambut merah berkuncir itu melihat sekeliling. Ruangan yang bersih, tertata rapi, serta tercium aromaterapi ini memang benar-benar ruangan seorang psikiater....

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau mampir?" Hinamori menuangkan sebotol jus dari lemari es dekat meja kerjanya.

"Tidak, aku cuma ingin nostalgia dengan teman-teman lama," tawa Renji.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Abarai-kun?"

"Yah, begitulah. Menjadi dosen ada senang dan susahnya...."

"Memang setiap pekerjaan harus seperti itu, Abarai-kun...." Hinamori memberikan segelas minuman barusan pada Renji.

Renji menerimanya―menyeruputnya dalam satu kali teguk. "Ngomong-ngomong soal pekerjaan, kau... Bagaimana bisa menjadi psikiater dengan latar pendidikan Sastra Inggris?"

Hinamori tertawa kecil. "Aku mengambil program paskasarjana lagi, Abarai-kun."

"Ha? Serepot itu? Kenapa tidak sejak awal kau ambil jurusan ini?"

"Yaa... Waktu mengubah keinginanku. Disaat kuliah strata satu sudah hampir selesai, aku baru ingin menekuni ini. Daripada terbuang sia-sia, kuputuskan untuk meneruskannya saja, dan mengambil paskasarjana bidang ini."

Renji menyeringai, "Memangnya apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Hinamori tersenyum simpul. Untuk beberapa saat, ia menerawang.

"Ini karena seseorang, Abarai-kun. Aku telah gagal membimbingnya... Dan aku tidak ingin ada orang seperti dia lagi...." Hinamori mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

"Hm... Begitu... Dia orang yang penting untukmu?"

Hinamori melengkungkan bibirnya lagi―seulas senyum tipis.

"Ya. Sangat. Terlalu penting untuk kulupakan... Dia yang paling berharga...."

**- compiuto -**

**

* * *

**

**.**

_March 16th, 10:01 PM_

_._

Yap, selesai di malam hari yang sepi ini... huhuu... (terpaksa pindah dari ruang tamu ke ruang tengah gara-gara takut) Eh, jamnya itu pake WITA lho~, padahal kota Sampit kan pake WIB~ *ga ada yang nanya*

Dan rasanya... jarang-jarang aku tidak terlalu menampilkan romance ya? di fic ini, adegan fluff-nya sengaja dibanned supaya lebih menonjolkan sisi kehidupan yang lain. Lagipula kan namanya mengheterogenkan, dimana fandom ini sering sekali kebanjiran (?) romance. Jadi, kucoba memakai alternatif....

Yosh~! Lalala~ oetoriya oetoriya daridiridaradu~ (C.N. Blue's I'm A Loner, keracunan nih band gara-gara MBC We Got Married)

*plakk!!!*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In the name of variation (?), would you give me a review? (??)**

*bletak!*


End file.
